Infected
by CDJ Ltd
Summary: Harry has had something living inside of him for years. But it only appears after a detention with Umbridge. He then realises his life was a lie and that some people are fake. Will he make the right choice. Dumbledore, some Weasley bashing. Rated M just incase. Dark Harry. Abused Harry. Alice is Lily.


I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter!

This story came to me while discussing Resident Evil with my friend during school and I hope it turns out to be good.

" " talking

' ' thoughts

-Line break-

**Prologue**

Lily Potter grew up a normal child, she made friends with two boys Albert Wesker and Severus Snape. She met Albert first in her primary school and later met Severus when she was showing her sister a trick that led to Petunia hating her, Severus called it magic and said Petunia was jealous. She showed Albert her ability and he was happy for her, she then introduced him to Severus and they became close like brothers. Albert and Lily knew Severus was abused by his father so when Severus was injured badly or scared to go home he either slept at Albert's house or Lily's, much to Petunias disgust. When they were 11 both Severus and Lily recieved thier Hogwarts letters, they were saddened that they could not take Albert with. He told them he would be fine and that they must go. Both Severus and Lily arrived at Hogwarts and were in awe at the magnificent castle, thier happy mood shattered when they were placed in different houses but did not let that get in the way of thier friendship. The years passed and the three were still the best of friends when bad luck struck again. Before Lily and Severus' 6th year Albert told them he was moving to the States, they cried and threw a big farewell party for Albert. Both Lily and Severus graduated Hogwarts with high marks and Lily got engaged to James Potter, they got married 2 years later. Albert attended his best friends wedding and threatened James until James was cowering in fear. 2 months later Albert approached Lily with a proposal about a virus he created that will give her superhuman abilities and faster healing, at first she was hesitant but trusted her friend and took the virus. It was a success, the virus bonded with her and gave her superhuman abilities like speed, strength, reflexes. It changed he appearance a bit to, her hair turned black and her green eyes changed until they resembled emeralds. A year later she announced she was pregnant and on July 31 1995, little Harry James Potter was born. There joyful spirit was shattered when Dumbledore told them of a prophecy concerning Harry, Lily did not trust the man, her virus and instincts told her not to. It was a year later that fateful night happened. Lily was putting Harry to sleep when the front door downstairs was blown open, she heard the killing curse and knew James was dead. She told Harry she and James loved him before the doors to the baby room was blasted open. She gathered all her courage and turned to face the Dark Lord but what she saw shocked her, Voldemort did not stand before her instead it was Dumbledore, in her shock she did not see the green light heading towards her and she fell dead. Voldemort arrived and went upstairs, he was shocked that Dumbledore just killed an innocent person for no reason. He cast the killing curse at Dumbledore only for him to turn around with Harry in his arms. The ancient magic Lily had cast activated and the curse rebounded leaving Voldemort nothing but a spirit and he vowed revenge before fleeing. Dumbledore picked up Harry and apparated to a quite muggle suburb and placed Harry on the doorstep of Number 4 Private Drive Surrey, the home of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Dumbledore smiled at his future weapon and disaparated with a crack.

Now enough about the past for Harry's adventure starts...now.

-Line Break-

**5th Year**

**Umbridges Office**

Harry Potter aged 15 had ended up with detention again with Umbridge. Harry was about 5 ft and 6 inches tall, he had unruly black hair that never lay flat, he wore stupid looking glasses. He had a small body frame but that was due to the malnutrition and living in a small place for 11 years of his life. Yes Harry Potter has not had a happy childhood, he gets abused at home, he has high expectations from everyone, versed a 40ft long snake and the list is endless. Anyway back to the present, right now he was sitting in detention, the office was a sickening pink with pictures of cats covering almost half the wall, everything was neatly organised and labelled. He was writing lines as his punishment, except that the quill he was using used his blood as ink so the words were being carved into his skin. He could feel his right hand muscles tear more and more until he felt it start at his bone. The blood pooled at his hand and dripped off the edge of the desk onto the clean carpet.

Harry was almost there, almost finished with the sentences and his torture would finally stop. He was almost there when he jumped as he felt something move inside him. He realised he must be imagining it, he laughed silently at himself but stopped when he felt it move again. He suddenly felt dizzy but that could be because of the loss of blood. He was finally completed all the lines and made a noise to gain Umbridge's attention.

"Alright Mr. Potter you may go, the message looks like it has sunk in. Lets hope this teaches you not to lie." she said in a sickenly sweet voice after inspecting his hand.

"Good night professor." Harry said with a clenched jaw and stumbled out of the office and out into the cold dark hallway. Harry held his right hand as he tried to get over the sudden dizziness that came over him. He wouldnt cry out in pain, he has dealt with more pain than some stupid blood quill. Suddenly 4 shadowed figures appeared infront of him and he could make out one with white blonde hair. Only one person in Hogwarts have that hair colour: Draco Malfoy.

"Well well well, if it isn't Potter coming from detention. Whats it the 3rd one this week." Said Draco with a sneer. Harry didn't hear anything the blonde Slytherin said as a ringing in his ear started but he knew it probably was an insult.

"L-listen hear Malfoy, I-i don't have time for yo-"Harry never finished his sentence as he suddenly fell unconscious and slumped to the floor his head hitting it with a crack. Draco's eyes widened at what happened before lowering down and checking Potters pulse, it was normal but Potter was pale as a ghost and was trembling a lot. A girl stepped forward she had blonde hair with blue eyes, her name was Daphne Greengrass.

"Draco look at his hand." she told Draco. Draco picked up Potters hand and paled at what he saw. The words were carved in so deep he could see Potters bone.

"Blaise come help me get him to the infirmary." Draco ordered. A tall boy with dark skin and chocolate brown eyes stepped forward and took hold of Potters legs while Draco took his arms. They picked Potter up and were surprised at how light he was.

'It's like he hasn't been fed for nearly 11 years!' thought Draco. Blaise had the same thought.

"He's so light." Blaise told the other two girls and moved so he was only carrying Potter bridal style. The four Slytherins rushed towards the infirmary in a dignified manner. They surprisingly didn't meet anyone along thier journey, but it was after curfew. They arrived at the infirmary to find it empty.

"Madam Pomphrey!" yelled Draco. Suddenly an elderly woman wearing a white nurse gown came running out of her bedroom to find what all the noise was, she certainly didn't expect four Slytherins, one of them carrying an unconscious Harry Potter in her infirmary late at night.

"Dear Merlin what happened?" She asked after regaining her composure and going into medi-witch mode.

"He came out of detention with Umbridge and fell unconscious, we think it might be his hand it doesn't look to good." Blaise told the nurse.

"Well set him down on the bed and I'll have a look." Blaise set him down on the bed and Madam Pomphrey inspected Harry's hand, she gasped at what she saw.

"The carving is all the way down to his bone! Why that foul toad-like bitch hurting innocent students. You lot stay here while I go get a Blood-Replenishing potion and a healing one." as soon as she said that Severus Snape walked in and headed straight for them.

"There you four are, do you know how long I have been searching for you and your friends Draco? How can you be so irresp-" He stopped mid sentence and looked at the figure on the bed.

"What's Potter doing here? And why are you here aswell?" He asked, his eyes not leaving the Potter child.

"Well we saw Potter leaving Umbridges's office when he passed out, we thought it might be blood loss from his hand so we brought him here." Draco told his godfather with confidence. Snape nodded his approval.

"Severus I need a blood-replenishing potion if you have any." said Madam Pomphrey.

"I'll go check my storages." He was about to get up and leave when he heard a gasp behind him.

"Look at his hand!" Pansy exclaimed while pointing to Potters injured hand. The groups eyes widened at what they saw, Potters hand was stitching itself back together again. Thier eyes widened even further, gasps leaving the three women. A wormlike thing was moving from Potters hand and moving up his arm and disapearing in the shoulder.

"What the hell was that!" Daphne exclaimed.

"I-I don't k-know" Draco stuttered, shocked at the worm thing that's inside Potter.

"Move! I want to cut open his shirt to see if that thing is there." They all made way for the mediwitch, Madam Pomphrey took her wand and cut open Potters shirt, when she pulled it away exposing his chest she gasped softly as tears came to her eyes.

"What is it Poppy?" Asked Snape. She moved out the way and the 3 mens eyes widened and paled while Pansy and Daphne looked at Potter with horror and tears in thier eyes. Engraved on Potters chest by what seems like a knife was the word "FREAK" written in huge letters, surrounding it were other little scars and cuts. Madam Pomphrey composed herself and cast a spell at Harry that will reveal all his injuries he has sustained over his life. A parchment of paper appeared and started listing every injury, she did not expect it to write until the parchment reached the floor and still keep writing. It eventually stopped, she picked it up and with dread began reading it. A sob escaped her throat as she read, she then handed it to Severus who paled at what was written there. He dropped it on the floor and fell back into a chair and placed his head into his hands.

"I never knew, I never saw the signs, I should of noticed." He mumbled into his palms. Draco picked up the list and along with his friends he read each and every injury Potter had sustained. His hands trembled and he went pale, which was impressive due to his already pale complexion. Potter had injuries that consisted of broken ribs, broken arms, cracked skull, broken nose, fractured leg, sprained wrist, burn marks, whip marks, and malnutrition he even had Pneumonia and never recieved medical treatment. How Potter survived all this much less stay sane was a miracle to Draco. The Slytherins had it all wrong, Potter doesn't get pampered in a huge mansion, no he gets abused by his muggle relatives and is powerless to stop them. Draco and the other Slytherins looked at eachother and made a promise that they would not torment Potter anymore, he has enough to deal with.

"We must take pictures of his scars for evidence against those monsters!" Severus snarled. He took out his wand and muttered a spell, a flash went off and a picture appeared in the air. He did three more of Potters chest then took two of his back which was littered with scars that were obviously from a whip.

Severus lay the boy back down on the bed when a pained gasp escaped the boys throat. They all stood back and watched, then they saw it, that worm like thing moved across Potters chest before disappearing again. Then more appeared, more and more kept appearing, moving across his torso and down his arms and legs. Madam Pomphrey lifted her wand torwards the boy before she was stopped by Snape.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at her.

"Im going to make a cut to get those...things out of him."

"Doing that might just kill him inste-"

"Look at his chest!" Pansy exclaimed.

When Snape and the mediwitch looked at Potters chest they were shocked that his scars were slowly fading. The worms suddenly stopped and disappeared as the last scar vanished. Then they heard it, the snap of a bone and they realised whatever was inside Potter was re braking his bones and mending them back together.

"I don't believe it, those things are helping him." Pomphrey said then flinched as another bone was broken and mended. They all jumped when Harry started screaming in pain. He clutched at his head, shaking it side to side then thrasing on the bed in a spastic fit. They jumped as one of the hospital beds shattered into pieces, they all prayed that Potters accidental magic didn't target them. They faintly saw the worm things traveling up his arm towards his head. Potter abrubtly sat up with his back arched eyes wide with his mouth open in a silent scream. They gasped as they saw his bright emerald eyes slowly turn black until his eyes were completly black save for the golden irises he acquired. They watched as they slowly turned back into thier original colour before his eyes rolled into thier sockets and he passed out.

"What the hell was that!?" Exclaimed Draco, slightly trembling at what he just witnessed.

"I have no idea, but we can figure this out in the morning so everyone out its been a long stressful night." said Madam Pomphrey with a sigh.

"Madam can we please stay here for the night to just watch over him." Daphne asked kindly. The witch looked at the teens and noticed thier slightly trembling states, she sighed again and nodded.

"Okay you four can stay, now to bed with you." she said. The four teens quickly found a bed and settled in for the night before drifting off to sleep.

"You to Severus off you go, it's going to be a long day tomorrow. " They both nodded to each other before heading off to thier own respective quarters, but couldn't get much rest because of what had happened and the question of what were those worm things in Mr. Potter.

-HP-

**Underground Facility in America**

A man with slicked back blonde hair and black sunglasses sat behind a desk going through some paperwork of today's events. This man goes by the name of Albert Wesker, the founder of the Umbrella Corporation. A large and influential business. He looked up from his paperwork and looked at a picture of him with a girl with red hair and green eyes on his right while on his left was a man with a crooked nose, black hair and a scowl on his face. He smiled sadly at the picture of his two best friends. He hadn't seen Severus for many years and didn't even know if the man remembered him, He missed Lily greatly as she was like a little sister to him. He knew she had a son by the name of Harry but he didn't know if the boy was alive or dead. He wished he could of attended her funeral but was not able to because of work.

"Chairman Wesker?" He was brought out of his thoughts by a little girl in a white dress standing before him, she was the artificial intelligence of the facility he was currently in, The White Queen.

"Yes." He said, his face remaining impassive.

"I have detected a foreing signal coming from the United Kingdom." she said in a slight british accent.

"Really? It could be lost cargo or just a fluke." he stated. She shook her head.

"I've checked three times sir and the readings never change and I know it cannot be cargo because this signal also tells me vital signs of a living thing." His eyes widened.

'No it-it can't be.'

"Bring it up on the monitor. " a screen appeared from the ceiling and lowered and stopped. The screen turned on showing the Umbrella logo before it changed to a map of the UK. He saw the signal and read what it said before gasping. He looked at it again to make sure it was no trickery and it wasn't. Alberts emotionless facade crumbled as a tears gathered in his eyes.

"Call the rest of the team here please." The White Queen nodded before vanishing. A few minutes later five people walked in, Ada Wong, Chris Redfield, his sister Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy and Jill Valentine. They immediately noticed thier superiors state.

"Whats wrong Albert?" Jill asked in a worried tone. He said nothing all he did was point at the monitor. They all looked up and read what the signal was, Harry J. Potter. Thier eyes widened and Jill and Claire gasped as tears came to thier eyes. Harry was the son of thier friend and they never did find out if he was alive or dead.

"Is that what I think it is." Said Chris. Albert nodded.

"We-we have to go find him." Claire said after composing herself.

"But are we certain it is him. This signal hasn't been activated before why now." Ada said.

"It won't hurt to try. Please Albert can we go see if its him?" Asked Jill. He sighed and nodded.

"White Queen, triangulate the signals exact coordinates. "

"Yes sir." The map of the UK was getting smaller and smaller on the screen until it rested upon Scotland.

"It appears the signal is coming from Scotland." said the White Queen.

"In the middle of nowhere?" Leon asked confused. Albert just looked at the screen before it clicked.

"He's not in the middle of nowhere, he's at Hogwarts." he stated.

"That school Lily attended?" asked Claire.

"Yes, thats the only place I can think he would be in Scotland. Alright everybody, to one of the helicopters, were going to go find him." He said getting up.

They all got up and followed Albert to the hanger where the aircraft were kept. They arrived at the hanger and boarded an aircraft that had a propeller on each wing that could be moved to either let the plane hover or fly forwards. It also had the Umbrella logo on the sides. The plane activated once they were aboard. It lift of from the ground and raised up towards the ceiling. The ceiling started to open up and they flew out. Albert pressed a button and the propellers tilted forward and the plan propelled into the sky. They were all excited and hoped that the signal wasn't false. They knew it would be a long time before they reached Scotland so they kicked back and relaxed and enjoyed the flight.

-HP-

Wow finally done. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. And if you did I would like to know so please review even if you want to say you hate it still review please.


End file.
